


we're never done with killing time

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Song Based, bu ut i wanna post it anyway, domestic AU, fbal, soooo, this is set in a specific au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia enjoy being together.<br/>That's why they're always together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're never done with killing time

**Author's Note:**

> [400 Lux by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWGQduke0tc) is what this ficlet is based on, it's good, and I really enjoyed writing this since applying the song that reminds me of one of my absolute best friends to my favorite girls is fun.  
>  FBAL (Five Blondes and Levi) is one of my most favorite AUs, and I promise someday I'll figure out how to post it, but for now, just think of it like Historia lives in a big ass house and Ymir is her girlfriend like usual.

“Historia, I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

“Noooo…”

Historia brushed Ymir’s hair aside, smiling fondly down at her.

Nights like these were her favorite.

In her closet (yes, she saw the irony there) it felt like they were the only ones in the world. With Ymir’s warmth beside her, her head in her lap, the soft music, and whatever she had picked up to do, she was comfortable, and safe, and happy.

Ymir nuzzled her thigh, making her squirm, and she laughed, smirking at her.

“God, you’re ticklish.”

Historia rolled her eyes, absently playing with Ymir’s dark hair, and they were quiet.

For a few minutes.

“Hey. I’m hungry.”

“Ymir, it’s four in the morning.”

“It is _not_ -“

She trailed off as Historia pointed to the alarm clock placed on a shelf.

“Okay. It is. But I’m still hungry.”

“Fine, we’ll go get something. Let’s just not wake the entire house up, okay?”

Ymir stood up first with a scoff, offering her hand and pulling her up. They left her room, going downstairs to the kitchen.

Once they got there, Ymir’s head in the fridge, Historia yawned, tugging on her arm.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Meet you upstairs?”

“Sure, babe.”

Ymir ended up getting some orange juice, chips, and mainly for Historia, she made cinnamon toast. She went back upstairs, going into her girlfriend’s room.

Historia was asleep on her bed, blonde hair covering the pillow, expression so peaceful. Ymir almost wondered what she was dreaming about.

“Man, you’re such a dork.”

She put her food down, drinking the orange juice and shoving the toast in her mouth, pulling the covers over Historia and lying beside her. With a smile, she kissed her cheek and closed her eyes, dawn light soft as the sun rose.


End file.
